<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boyish looks. by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445389">Boyish looks.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house'>Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia Reader-Inserts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2P England (Hetalia), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Faced Reader, Explicit Language, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Short Reader, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying over at Mat’s for spring break seemed like fun! You’d be away from campus and away from responsibilities, but.. all it did was give you a headache from all the jokes on your appearance. <br/>But then something else happened, you’ve never met Oliver before, maybe he was different than Al and wouldn’t make fun of you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia Reader-Inserts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boyish looks.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: language, slight sexual themes<br/>he/him pronouns for reader<br/>i don't put [male name] mainly because my name is gender neutral, so i just put [name]<br/>when you see '--' it means some time has passed<br/>*modern au yo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God, You’ve got to be fucking me.“ You muttered. </p><p>You haven’t stepped two feet into your best friend’s home and you were being bombarded by one snarky remark after the other from his room-mate, and brother, Allen. </p><p>"Hey [Name], when do you think you’ll finally hit puberty? Are you still having a hard time getting into clubs? Have you been asked to leave a bar yet?” It wasn’t your fault that you still looked 14 years old. It wasn’t your fault you were barely 5 foot 6 inches. It wasn’t your fault you have to get your ID checked every single time you sit down at a bar or enter the door. </p><p>You hated the fact you looked so young for your age already, and it's not like it helps when Al brings it up all the time when you visit. </p><p>Matt sighed, obviously not in the mood to hear the two of you bickering again, roughly dragging you away from the American, “You’re going to be staying here for spring break, please try to not make me suffer.” </p><p>With a roll of your eyes you nodded, “Yes of course since I am the only one apart of this.”</p><p>You followed him upstairs to where their spare room was. Not much has changed since the last time you were here. There was still little personal touch to the place with the bare walls that lacked any photos or anything of the likes. The only photos in there house were in their rooms, not where anyone could see them. But however the impersonal the interior decorating was, it still felt like home here.</p><p>When you followed the burly blonde into the room, you noticed something actually different. There were two full-sized beds in the room, not just one anymore. You had stayed at their house often enough to vividly remember there being only one bed. </p><p>"Why is there two beds?“ You asked as soon as your suitcase was set down on the right bed. </p><p>"You certainly don’t waste time.” Matt commented, turning to you, “Our older brother Oliver is flying in from England tomorrow, and there is no way in hell I am sharing a room with him, and Al swung his bat at me when I suggested that he share a room with him. So, since this is the biggest room out of the three, I thought you wouldn’t mind.” </p><p>You’ve known Matt and Al for what seems like forever, yet, you have never met their older brother. Sure, you’ve heard his name multiple times, and seen pictures of the strawberry-blonde, but have never met him. </p><p>You sighed at his explanation and nodded, “Alright, okay, I’m fine with it.” You went over to your suitcase, dropping your carry-on beside it on the bed and started taking your things out. You were staying there for two weeks, might as well settle in. “How long is he staying?” </p><p>He shrugged, “Hopefully not long, but probably as long as you are.” And after seeing your nod, he left you to your peace. </p><p>Now, why were you staying with these brothers during spring break? They only lived an hour away from your university while your parents lived on the other side of the continent. Also, you weren’t on the best terms with your parents currently, so you weren’t going to fly to them even if you were payed a million dollars. </p><p>The next day you started your morning off with a shower. You weren’t one for long showers, so you were out in ten minutes flat. You had just a towel wrapped around your waist as you headed back to the room. But you were face to face with something unexpected when you opened the door. </p><p>You, being half nude and all, were staring at an unknown man with bluish-pink eyes. In an instant you recognized who he was, a heat rose to your cheeks. When Matt told you that Oliver’s plane landed at 6, you thought he meant 6 in the evening. You tightened your grip on the towel as you went to dresser that held your clothes. </p><p>"I-I didn’t know you were here already,“ you stammered out, "I’m [Full Name].” You said, clothes in one hand, the other stuck out for a formal shake. </p><p>Oliver just shook your hand, seeming out of it, “Oliver, Oliver Kirkland,” He said in a rather quiet tone. </p><p>"Well, I’m going to change and try not to be half naked the next time I see you.“ You laughed awkwardly before you practically dashed out of the room back towards the bathroom.</p><p>Oliver stood there frozen in the middle of the bedroom, his mind blank, all except for one thought. You. Your [color] hair and your sparking [color] eyes. He had seen plenty of pictures of you, but finally seeing you in person blew him away. You were perfect in every aspect in Oliver’s eyes, even if he barely spoke one sentence to you. </p><p>The blonde ran out of the room, zipping past you who was finally clothed, and barged into Matt’s bedroom, taking him by surprise. </p><p>"What the hell man?” He said lazily as he looked up from the magazine he was reading. </p><p>"How old is [Name]?“ </p><p>Mattieu sat up on his bed and studied the Brit, not knowing what to make of his brother’s question, "What? How old is he?’ Then it clicked, you still looked like a child, "He’s 21, why?”</p><p>The freckled man nodded before he smirked, “Just making sure my little poppet is legal~ that’s all.” And he left. </p><p>Matt stared at the place where Oliver once stood, maybe it wasn’t a good thing he had you and Oliver share a room? Then again, it may get Ollie out of his hair for a while. </p><p>When Oliver returned to the shared bedroom, you were scrolling through some social media websites on your phone, not paying any attention to him. </p><p>Oliver went to his own suitcase, starting to get everything situated for himself, looking at you from he corner of his eye. You really were cute, he couldn’t deny that. </p><p>"Matt said you were staying over for spring break?“ Oliver commented, the silence dissipating as he spoke. </p><p>You glanced at him before closing your phone and sitting up, "Uh, Yeah, my uni isn’t far from here and I didn’t want to stay on campus so they let me stay.” you noticed him taking out all of his clothes, from bright coloured sweaters to his undergarments, “I thought you would prefer the closet to put your clothes in, so it’s empty. The nightstand is also empty if you want to use that too, I put my things in the dresser.”</p><p>The strawberry-blond nodded and smiled at you, going over to the closet to see that it was in fact empty and took some of the hangers out to start hanging his things, “Thank you for considering my preferences.”</p><p>You returned his smile, “No problem.”</p><p>You silently watched Oliver hang his clothes up and put his things away, completely unaware that he knew you were staring at him. You did notice through this staring that he did somewhat resemble the brothers, you thought that it was probably their noses, or the shape of their eyes, you couldn’t tell. </p><p>Oliver smirked as he zipped his suitcase back up and slid the empty thing under the bed, “Take a picture love, it will last longer.”</p><p>At his comment, your whole body was lit on fire. You become hot and flustered, you could feel the sweat starting to build up from the embarrassment, “S-Sorry…” You mumbled bashfully, looking away. </p><p>‘Super cute…’ Oliver thought before smiling to himself, “I was only teasing.” He sat down on his own bed across from you, “Since we will be spending so much time with you, we should get to know each other a little better since we know close to nothing.” You looked back at him with a faint smile and nodded yourself, “Alright, how’s school? What is your major?”</p><p>"Ehhh, It’s kinda boring right now since none of my professors really cared about teaching last week because of spring break. But, I’m majoring in world history, I want to be a high school teacher.“ You explained, "Are you in school? Or what do you do?”</p><p>It was like you two were high school students yourself playing 20 questions. How lame.</p><p>"I graduated college in England two years ago, so that would make me three years older than you?“ He guessed, "Anyways, I manage a string of sweet shops and bakeries across the UK.”</p><p>"Wow, really? At 24? That’s crazy…“ You commented. </p><p>Oliver just shrugged, "It’s nothing really.” He discreetly looked you up and down since you were finally clothed. </p><p>The [color] sweater you wore hung loosely on your small frame, only adding to the innocent look you were cursed with. He could also tell by the way your jeans bunched at your ankles that they were obviously too big for you. And to top off your childish appearance, he could see your rainbow socks sticking out from your jeans. You were too cute. </p><p>"Aren’t you tired?“ You suddenly asked, now laying back down on your back, "You know, because of the time zone difference between here and England?” </p><p>"Yes I am, but I am going to have to stay awake to get used to the time.“ You nodded, understanding his point. </p><p>There wasn’t much more to talk about, so you left to go make something to eat. </p><p>All throughout that first day meeting Oliver, you two didn’t interact much. You did catch him staring at him quite a few times, but you didn’t think much of it. Even while you were helping Matt make dinner, you felt eyes on you. It wasn’t even just Oliver anymore, you caught Allen giving you weird looks too. You’ve been there barely one day and it felt like you were sticking out like a sore thumb. </p><p>You barely spoke during dinner, and that didn’t help at all. </p><p>Finally when you fell asleep, your mind and emotions were at peace. It was just you and your dreamland. </p><p>Oliver on the other hand, seemed like he was unaffected by his odd behavior, and wasn’t even close to being ready for sleep. Due to the time zone differences, he was exhausted during dinner, but suddenly, it was like he hit his second wind. He still changed into his pajamas and laid down, willing himself to sleep, but he couldn’t. But, he had an idea of what to do with this new found time on his hands. </p><p>Slowly and silently the Brit crept out of his bed towards you. You were fast asleep, and a heavy sleeper, so you weren’t even aware of the presence that was now right beside you. </p><p>He just stared at you. You looked even younger when you were asleep, making another strange feeling shoot through Oliver. He gingerly brushed away a few of your [color] strands away from your face to get a better look at you. God you were adorable. Not only that, you were absolute perfection in Oliver’s eyes. </p><p>All Oliver wanted to do was pin you down beneath him and smash his lips against yours. He thinks they would be soft by the looks of it, and warm. He knew you would taste good too, oh, and that feeling of his tongue sliding over yours and dominating it. </p><p>'Shit.’ Oliver thought and dashed to his bed, if he let his thoughts wander any further he would probably have to take a guilty trip to the bathroom. </p><p>With the end of his second wind shortly after his mental freak out, Oliver passed out cold half-way off the bed. </p><p>--</p><p>Oliver was the first one to wake in the morning, like always. It had been about three full days since you both started staying at Matt and Allen’s place for spring break. You both had grown fairly used to one another, able to talk normally with each other without being embarrassed at every word that tumbled from your mouth. </p><p>From where he laid on his bed, Oliver watched you stir in your sleep, a signal he noticed that you dod when you were about to wake up. </p><p>You rolled on your back from where you slept on your back towards Oliver. With your eyes still closed, you rubbed them before sighing. You stretched your arms out above you, almost hitting the wall in the process, and arched your back off the bed as you stretched. And the next thing almost made Oliver scream. </p><p>You let out the most sexual noise either you and Oliver have ever heard. It was a cross between a groan and a sigh and anything and everything sexual you can imagine. </p><p>That noise went right to Oliver’s cock. And before you knew it, the strawberry-blonde Brit dashed out of the room in a blur of pink pajamas. </p><p>Oliver ran into the bathroom, and promptly throwing Allen out as he ran in. </p><p>"Hey, hey! What the fuck Oliver?!” The american growled, resisting being taken out of the room. </p><p>"I need some privacy for a moment!“ Oliver screeched and started pushing harder on Allen’s back to get him out. </p><p>The brunette looked over his shoulder at his flustered brother to see exactly the problem. Al smirked and started letting himself be pushed out. </p><p>"I didn’t know you had a thing for little boys Oliver,” He cooed, making the said man stop in his tracks, “Did little [Name] make you all horny and you need to fix it?” Allen grinned as the blush on Oliver’s face darkened, “What a nasty little fetish you got there.”</p><p>And he left. With those words ringing in Oliver’s ears, Al left. </p><p>Oliver shut and locked the bathroom door, his boner still hot and raging hard. He didn’t know what to make of what Allen said, he was almost 100% positive he didn’t have a kink for that kind of sick and twisted stuff. But… could he be like that?</p><p>Could the reason why other older and more mature looking men and women who hit on him didn’t appeal to him? Could that be the reason? Or was it just you? He couldn’t think about that right now, he needed to deal with his problem first. </p><p>Surprisingly, you and Oliver were fine after the morning incident. Even though you were highly curious about his sudden outburst, but you let it wash away. </p><p>You were best friends with Ollie’s little brother, and you would admit you found all three brothers rather attractive, but there was something different with Oliver. You felt something different when you saw him in the room when he first arrived. </p><p>"Hey, do you want to go into town with me? Matt and Allen are out with some of there other buddies and I kind of don’t want to go alone.“ </p><p>Your voice startled Oliver when you popped up in the doorway, "Oh, where did they go?”</p><p>"Something about baseball or basketball, some type of sport.“ You said with a shrug, "Plus I thought it would give us some time to get to know each other, well, since I know your brothers pretty well, and I still feel like I don’t know you that well at all, so,” You trailed off, “What do you say?” </p><p>He didn’t know what to expect, and he didn’t even know why he was so surprised about your words, “Uh, sure, I’d love to! Thank you for asking, just let me get my shoes.” You smiled sweetly at him, something that made his heart skip a beat.</p><p>"Sounds good, Matt is letting me use his car so I’ll go get the keys and be out in the car when you’re ready. Lock the door behind you pleas?“ With one last smile flashed his way you headed off to do what you said.</p><p>As you as you left he quickly got his shoes on, his cheeks filling with fire as the mere thought of this romantic trip into town seeped into his mind. All he wanted to do was make you his, and only his. He wanted to love you so fully and deeply, and have you feel the same way.</p><p>"Ready?” You asked as Oliver slipped into the passenger seat. </p><p>"Yes, ready.“ He replied, putting his seat-belt on. </p><p>The car ride was mostly silent, besides the soft music coming from the radio, which Oliver was really hating. Because in the silence, his mind was reeling with Al’s words. After the incident in the bathroom, when he saw Al later that day, he was cornered by his younger brother. Oliver has never felt so embarrassed in his life, yet this is a whole new experience in general, he’s never felt so alive. </p><p>"So Oliver, have you had fantasies of ramming your dick in his ass yet?” Allen said with a knowing smirk, glancing around the kitchen, making sure no one was able to hear him. </p><p>The freckles on Oliver’s face disappeared in his white hot blush, “Don’t be so bloody blunt you git!” he rasped in horror, “Besides,” Oliver continued and glanced around himself, “He may be a nancy, but he’s probably not even gay.” </p><p>Al laughed under his breath, tipping his red-tinted sunglasses down his nose to look at Oliver in his eyes, “I found his gay manga or some shit like that a few years ago.”</p><p>"That doesn’t mean anything.“ Oliver muttered. </p><p>"Shut the hell up, I’m not finished, he also came out last year to me and Matt, he’s definitely gay.”</p><p>"Oh.“ </p><p>When you parked the car, that was when Oliver registered where the two of you were. You brought him to a bakery. He could feel you smiling at him as you got out of the car, him slowly following suit. </p><p>You started walking towards the door, waiting for him when you got to the door. You led him to the display case, flashing him a smile, "When you said that you worked for a string of bakeries, I assumed you liked sweets, so, this is my favorite bakery in town.” Oliver slowly smiled back at you in an almost sinister way, “Pick out anything you like, my treat.”</p><p>The blonde could have kissed you right then and there, but he didn’t want to come on too strong, “This is too perfect, I could kiss you!” Just because he knew he wouldn’t actually do it, it didn’t mean he couldn’t hint that he wouldn’t mind it. </p><p>You laughed lightly at him, pulling the sleeves of your sweater over your hands nervously before nodding, “I’m glad you think so.”</p><p>Oliver picked out a slice of strawberry shortcake, and you pick out a slice of [favorite cake]. </p><p>While the two of you ate your sweets, there were a thousand things going through his mind. You both only had a few more days until he went back to England and you to your university, and he didn’t want to leave without anything happening between the two of you. You were perfect, you were everything he wanted and needed in a significant other. He really thought he loved you. </p><p>"What are you doing after college?“ Ollie asked out of the blue, sliding his empty plate to the side. </p><p>You were still eating your cake, so you quickly swallowed the piece of pastry in your mouth before answering, "I was thinking about moving back home and looking for a job at my old high school.” You said easily, “But it’s really up in the air since things have changed recently.”</p><p>His eyebrow rose, “What happened?”</p><p>You smiled sweetly, glancing away from him as the words left your mouth, “You.”</p><p>Now it was Oliver’s turn to become a bag of nerves and sweat as his cheeks burned crimson, “W-What in the world are you talking about.”</p><p>"I think I’m falling for you.“ The words left your lips so easily, you were startled they even came out. You were never good in these situations, but as you got closer to Oliver over the little days you have had with him, it was easy. </p><p>Oliver thought he was going to be the one to come out and say it first, "Really?” As soon as the statement really set into his mind, when he fully understood them, his confidence boosted. “Well, I already fell for you, So I suppose the next step is just doing something about it.”</p><p>There was a rush of heat that surfaced to face, but you smiled brightly, “I guess you’re right..” You trailed off, glancing away again, “You still want something to happen even if I look like a teenager?” You added with a hint of hesitation.</p><p>“Of course, why not?” Oliver said with a worried look. </p><p>"Because of what Allen says, it makes me insecure.“ You sighed, sticking the last piece of cake in your mouth.</p><p>"Come to England with me.” Oliver suddenly blurted out, not taking the time to process what he was suggesting. </p><p>Your eyes darted to him, mouth opening slightly in surprise, “You want me to move to England with you?”</p><p>The Brit quickly recovered from his outburst and smiled slightly, “Yes, but you don’t have to, you can think about. Like maybe after college you can come, you only have this year to finish, correct?” You nodded, “Then think about it, we could even get married if you wanted, because I certainly wouldn’t mind that, but of course that is going a little too far.” He laughed, which you couldn’t help but join in. </p><p>"I’ll think about it.“ You smiled, not just with your lips, but your eyes and body language spoke the happiness that was overtaking you. </p><p>Oliver’s flight back to England was the day after you left for your university. You didn’t let him kiss you when you said your goodbyes, but you did say that when you flew out to see him in England you would let him do that plus more. The look on your face, and your tone of voice was enough to give him a hard-on which he had a difficult time hiding as he gave you a hug. </p><p>Al had a wonderful time throwing profanities at his older brother because of the incident, but in all truth, since Oliver now had you, he could care less. </p><p>You agreed to be his, not directly, but you inferred it, and that was good enough for Oliver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter @ren_writes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>